Which One, Sasuke or Itachi?
by kinimarubloodsuckeryaoi
Summary: Who will she prefer to? Sasuke or Itachi? ItaSakuSasu...Full summary inside. Rated T just to be safe. .Chapter 3 now POSTED!
1. Kidnaped

Which one, Sasuke or Itachi?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters…

Summary: Who will she prefer to? Sasuke, the one who broke her heart for at least 7 years, yet the only one she loves or Itachi, who desire to control her and gave her a seal for making her mine. Will she give up or fight for her true love one? SasuSaku, ItaSaku…wahahaha… Please Read and Review!!! Don't KILL me!!! .

A/N: Writing fics are not so easy, especially when you're not so good in doing grammars and spellings…man! I'm just 12 so don't kill me…Anyway, since I already write it enjoy! Also their 19…so…

Warning: OOC Characters…especially Sasuke and Sakura…

Chapter One: Kidnapped

"Why should that Damn idiot take Sakura?"

'_What will he do to her?'_

"Itachi…God I'm going to kill him if he did something!"

"Maybe he wanted to- Damn! That freak is up to no good!"

"I should really KILL him!!!"

Sasuke was out in the forest for having an own mission to find Sakura in the hands of his older brother Itachi. He jumped in large boulders and branches of trees. His mind is taking him everywhere, but it only leads to one person known as, Haruno Sakura.

Meanwhile Itachi was also running through the woods, in his arms laid a girl, who was almost naked in her dress, torn, scratch, and blister, almost seeing her full bare flesh. Sakura opens her eyes and caught a glimpse on the man who was kidnapping her. She realize something…'damn this is no good!'… She started shouting, kicking him like a wild horse, and scratching him. In this behavior, Itachi can't help but to hurt her (a little).

"OUCH!!! Let me go you FREAK!"

"…"

"You're like Sasuke, cold…and NOT talking!!!"

"Don't compare me to Sasuke, I'm not like him!"

This silenced Sakura.

She felt them left the trees and went on the ground. Next thing she knows is Itachi was feeling her. "WTF are you doing?" she said. He didn't talk instead he continued. This pissed Sakura to hell. She was about to yell when she caught his Sharingan eyes. OH NO! She was trapped inside his jutsu (Whatever that is!)! Her intelligent brain had caught her into trouble, SHE CAN'T MOVE! Sakura tried her best, but failed in the end.

Now Itachi was taking advantage at her. He ripped off her remaining clothes; lay her down on the cold grassy ground and crawl on top of her. He started kissing her lips, through her neck, nibbling her sensitive veins, down to her breast, and next to her tights. She can't help but to cry softly…tears building in her emerald eyes, down to her cheeks. She can't control her body, not even her nagging mouth. Itachi look at her green irises, tear dropping at his point. He smiled at her and speaks…

"You taste like cherry, Sakura, I love it. Maybe I'll move a little bit downward don't you think?"

She gasps as she felt him kissing her clit. Sakura mentally moan, inside her, it tickles!

'_I know this is bad, he's rapping me…but then again, why it felt so good?'_

The trapped vanished, but he still continues knowing that it will be alright.

'_Now I can freely move away…wait a minute? Why can't I move? I'm not trapped anymore, am I? How could that be? Maybe…I'm enjoying this? What! I'm E-N-J-O-Y-N-I-N-G IT?'_

Sakura's mind and body are arguing…which controls better? Minutes passed, Itachi was not done yet kissing her clit (He like it so much! Where's that damn Sasuke!!!). Sakura was finished arguing, the body won so she have no choice but to give it away to him. She bucked up her hips to make him taste her more, which he notices.

"Are you giving your way in?" he asked grinning.

Sakura suddenly blushed and nodded.

"I see…" She chuckled a bit and let out an evil grin.

He stops, then moved forward reaching her blushing face. Itachi created some hand seals; a glow of pinkish red color touches his hand. Then he moves it forward touching her big forehead, creating a red mark on it. She mentally twitched, and then her emerald eyes turn to red then back to normal again.

"This mark will create a paralyzing potion at you, your mine now."

"Yes, Itachi-kun I'm yours now."

"Good. And on top of all…you are the only girl who makes me seductive; I want to touch you more, Sakura. Take away your virginity and put it hard on you. But I would not do it now. The next time we meet, I'll bring you home and have it with you. I'll let do it with my younger brother, Sasuke, and be the first to put his crotch on you. Its okay, I' m not that selfish, but your mine now. Understand?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun, but when are you coming back?"

"I'll think of that later, you will know whether I'm calling you, your mark will glow. I'm going now."

Itachi left without giving her clothes. Sakura eyes turn red again, and then she fell on to the ground loosing her consciousness.

Before she passes out, she heard a small call in front of her.

"Sakura…"

…

Hey! I already finish chapter one! Yehey! Anyway I already created chapter two…so…...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! And also read and review! Love you for doing that!!!...-...


	2. What happened

Which One, Sasuke or Itachi?

A/N: Thank you for those who reviews the first chapter anyway here's the second one…

Chapter Two: What happened?

Flashback:

Sakura eyes turn red again, and then she fell on to the ground loosing her consciousness.

Before she passes out, she heard a small call in front of her.

"Sakura…"

…

End of Flashback:

Sasuke was looking at her naked body, blushing a bit. He felt a sudden heat coming from her flesh. Then he touches her forehead, it's burning! He doesn't know what to do.

"Sakura…Sakura are you alright? You're burning? Please Sakura, ANSWER ME!"

He pulls her up forward reaching his face. He heard a soft moan coming from her mouth.

'_Is she dreaming?'_

'_I don't think so Sasuke.'_

'_Is that true?'_

'_I don't know why are you asking yourself anyway?'_

'_I don't know either…ARGHH...will you just shut up!'_

'_Why are shutting me up? I'm you.'_

'_FINE!'_

After continuously arguing to his self, Sakura woke up and heard Sasuke mumbling at something. "Sasuke?" The raven haired-man heard the small tone and look back from what he is holding.

"What are you looking at Sasuke?"

"I…aahh…eh…"

Sakura stares at his face; his cheeks are pinkish red and his eyes are looking at somewhere else. She twitched then looks down. Countdown…5…4…3…2…1…

"OH MY GOD…I'm terribly exposed!"

Sasuke was surprised at that moment and turn to gaze at her. Then he felt a black aura…over his head. It was dreadfully not good at his side. Sakura was furiously angry…very angry…

"SASUKE…!!!" Sakura bitch smacked him…her punched blow Sasuke 5 meters away.

She gasps hard on the strike then recognizes something.

Countdown…5…4…3…2…1…

"OH MY GOD…SASUKE!!!" she run towards him who was completely dizzy from the punch, she took his shoulders and shake him.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" She panicked so hard she felt unconscious again. Sakura fell down on the ground, but she was quickly caught by Sasuke.

"Sakura…Your so strong…no one can underestimate your strength…and…and"

'_Your beauty'_

'_Eh? Sasuke are you falling for her?'_

'_No, I'm not!'_

'_But you just said she's beautiful?'_

'_I am Not! Who are you anyway?'_

'_I'm your inner Sasuke…'_

'_eh?'_

'_Yes, and would you mind take her home? Maybe she needed a rest.'_

'_Thought so.'_

Sasuke smirk then look at her again, soundly sleeping. She slightly shivers. Then he removes off his clothes and put it on her. (Drool people! DROOOOLLL!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)He lifted her up and vanished.

Sakura woke up in a king-size bed, she gaze all around the room, wondering where she is…

"Where am I?"

…

"You're in my room…"

Sakura was surprised when she heard the voice coming from the other end of the bed. There laid Sasuke, covering his face from a certain light coming from his windows. Sakura's cheeks go red as she watched the Uchiha sleeps soundly, the man wear nothing at all, only his waist down to his knees are covered with a white blanket. She realizes something…

'_If he is wearing nothing…then that means…'_

Sakura nervously look down at her own body…her eyes widened in surprise. She was half-naked! (Yeah half-naked…I don't want it so seducing) Her upper body was exposed and her waist down to her tights is just covered by a plain white short (which was definitely Sasuke's…you know…too big…for her…) She quickly took off the blanket where Sasuke wrapped around his waist and envelop it to herself. To his disgrace, he opens his eyes and obtains a death glare from her.

"Why would you took off my clothes?!!" She started shouting at her…

"Why would I do that?!" He feed back…

"Because you already did it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"WAAAHH!!! I said I didn't take your clothes off! I was the one who saw you naked in the forest and you should thank me from taking you before somebody else!"

The pink haired-girl stops and blushes…looking in another direction, not directly glancing at the man in front of her, meanwhile Sasuke seems to stare at her face down to her body…then he remember something from seeing her.

"Ummm…Sakura?" Sakura suddenly bolt from the blue and glance at him. His voice actually changes from the boyish tone to matured tone, lower and colder, she blushed.

"Nani? Sasuke-kun?"

"I-ahhh..w-was…j-just wondering..I-I-If y-you could…you know…tell me w-what happened to you and…my b-brother?" Sasuke swallowed his pride to ask some sheepish question.

Sakura suddenly flinched.

'_Was Sasuke really this nervous? I've never thought of it…but what will I answer him? Should I tell him already that his brother can control me anytime he wants?'_

_Inner Sakura: Maybe you shouldn't Sakura…_

'_Do you think Inner me?'_

_Inner Sakura: Yes, think of what will happen if he founds out that you laid down your arms to his brother…he will obviously be angry at you and he will try to kill Itachi who will be angry at you either. _

'_Double trouble'_

_Inner Sakura: Yup! Double trouble I tell you._

In the meantime, Sasuke was still waiting for her reply and before she knew it, his temper could not take it any longer.

"Sakura, are you still dreaming?!"

"Huh? Oh yah…hehehe…you see…he…ummm…well…gulp…your brother…well…"

Sasuke was attentively listening, wondering what will Sakura will tell her, he lean a little towards her, almost reaching her lips…

Sakura was really nervous that time; her sweat was running all over her body and she even can't speak just one single word.

She guzzles again.

'_What should I do…I can't think of any POSSIBLE solutions from what will I tell him…_

_Think Sakura…_

Tick tack tick tack…

…

**_I GOT IT!_**

_Maybe that should help…and my…_

_FIRST KISS FROM HIM'_

Her decision was over. She quickly moves forward roughly smacking her lips to him. Sasuke was flabbergasted from Sakura's action…

He smirked.

'_I didn't know that when Sakura have no solutions in mind, she will do something that will quickly distract the person she is talking to…' _

'_Anyway she did distract you don't you think?'_

'_Ummm…I can't say no…'_

'_Hehehe…well try to impress her with your manly hood, ne-Sasuke, besides I know she wanted you for a long time so make her happy for just this time?'_

Sasuke's thought was hindered when Sakura's hand slips in his chest feeling his warm. He did not shove it away instead he lean more closer to her until her body was unstable falling them from the bed down to the solid ground making a small thud at the back of Sakura.

She whined and broke the kiss.

"Ouch! You hurt me Sasuke." She pouted childishly.

"I'm not even starting…yet you will feel it alright." Sasuke tilt reaching her ear and whispering something.

"You don't know me too much Sakura."

He started licking her ear sending some blistering sensation from her foot up to her neck. She squeals and gently pushes him away, glaring at him.

"I don't like it when you start there, start here.' Putting her index finger at her lips as she looks more appealing to him, he's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh…I see hehehe…sorry…"

…

A/N: hehehe sorry if I stop there…just too…you know…ugh…well hope I'll finish the third chapter of this hehehe…well…Please for all people who read this…REVIEW!!! Thank you for those people who review from the first chapter. I don't know that someone will like it! Thanks…But I'm not done yet! Hehehe. . …


	3. What I really want

Which One, Sasuke or Itachi?

A/N: This is the second part of there you-know-what scene hehehe...But I'm not done yet finishing this scenes which hardly breaks my neck. Ouch…and also a little more lemons…hihihi.

Note: I admit…

I'm a little bit not familiar in some words so I just use the simple ones…Ne? I'm just 13! "Yay I'm 13! Hooray for me!"

Chapter 3: "What I really want"

Flashback:

"You don't know me too much Sakura."

He started licking her ear sending some blistering sensation from her foot up to her neck. She squeals and gently pushes him away, glaring at him.

"I don't like it when you start there, start here.' Putting her index finger at her lips as she looks more appealing to him, he's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh…I see hehehe…sorry…"

End of Flashback:

Sasuke started kissing her passionately; smacking his lips in her then licking her lower lip as permission for him to enter, moaning from the enjoyment, she open her mouth for him as he firmly press inside his hungry tongue to send more emotion, roaming around her he found her sweet tongue…they started fighting for dominance but eventually Sakura failed to attempt so she just go with the flow under him.

Sakura jerk, before they even continue she started to shove him slightly which make him stop, seeing a little disappointed in his eyes.

"Why did you stop? I was having fun and---"

"…"

"Am I a bad kisser?" to his dismay…

"No your not…"

'_Actually your lips are melting me…'_

"Then why did you stop?"

"I stop because we are in a solid ground and I think my back hurt because of your weight."

"Oh…So shall we continue on my bed?"

"With pleasure…"

Sasuke carried her (Bridal style) and put her on the bed, lying above her, he continue his demonstration… while Sakura place her hands on top of his hair gently pushing him down.

"Sasuke-kun…I never knew you've got such a smooth hair, what's your shampoo?" tease the pink-haired woman in the kiss.

"Hn…"

Sakura smiled a bit then continue to kiss him. Sasuke stop, looking at the green orbs down him, the pink-haired girl blushes when he saw the look on his face, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her…

"What?"

"Umm…You know even up to know…you're still handsome…"

"Did someone ever tell me that I'm not?" Sasuke smirks kissing her neck…

"How could anyone possibly tell you that you're not handsome? All the girls in this town are your fan girls…what's the point?" Sakura smiled knowing that her mate was blushing.

A little bit of silence built around the two…

Then in a second they both laugh, laugh? Does this means…Sasuke's laughing? Yeah he sure does…He laughs with Sakura…but then again the Pink haired girl stops shockingly…she didn't know that Sasuke actually laugh…of all this years they've been together…this is the first time she heard him laugh…

"_Was this really Sasuke?...I mean I can't really believe that he-IS-Laughing? Is this really Sasuke?...His voice…so…cute…the way he laughs…oh…how I love it! His eyes…full of happiness…I never felt this emotion…I think…something's wrong with me again…Oh…my God? His…his…"_

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Sakura was surprise when he heard his voice…she's not aware that he already stop, thinking that she know him weird. Sakura's eyes met his…full of passion...he lean down again for a kiss…but he discontinued when he heard her suddenly cry…tears forming in her eyes…

"Sakura…why are you crying?"

"No…I'm fine."

"But then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I've never seen you so happy before…the way you laugh...oh…I'm just so happy seeing you like this…"

Sasuke smirk, he touches her cheek and tilt a little having their face so close. Then he closes his eyes and gives her a light kiss. Sakura just moves with him…embracing him down to his bed forming heat between them, Sakura gave him the slight smile as an indication of giving him a thanks. Sasuke just welcomed it back. He moves down to her body…kissing her cheeks, down to her neck, nibbling her sensitive veins…Sakura moan. Now the Raven haired guy started going down to her chest…kissing the path down…reaching her soft curves. Still he wants more…his hands was roaming around her body sending blistering sensations…she wonder how his hands are so soft and warm…then again…she desires further…so did he…

Now he's both hands are drifting down to her legs…moving closer to her clit. He presses in…

" Aaahhh!!!! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screams clutching her hands at the back of Sasuke. She pushes him out…but he stand firm. Sakura's tears ran out. This is the first time she experience this…but still she really wants it.

"S-Sasuke do you really want to do this?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"You know it really hurts in the first try but I know you'll get use to it" Said Sasuke who's moving his fingers way back in….

Sakura pull out a little, heat forming between their bodies. Sasuke's hormones really want her so badly ending up his fingers move out in her then getting ready for his bigger one. (Wonder what that is?)

"Sakura…would you mind?"

"Are you challenging me?" a sudden change of mood appears on Sakura. . (And I don't know why...)

"Sure do…"

"Oh yeah…Try me!"

A/N: Whew…Man I'm really not good in doing this such kind of things….I'm sorry for discontinuing the scene…and also I'm sorry for updating it so long…I just finish school…But I'll try doing my best…just of you readers to make you happy…. Comments? Read and Review!


End file.
